Watashi No Sae
by KatLawliet
Summary: Mei Kurami no es una chica común, ella es un ángel y cuando sus padres murieron se muda a un pueblo llamado Ikitoh, tiene que cuidar a su hermana menor Sae y decide entrenar para ser un mejor ángel y protegerla pero su corazón tiene una encrucijada que ella desconoce.
1. El Ángel

— ¡Ya me voy!  
— ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Vuelve pronto!

Ésta era la conversación que se escuchaba todas las mañanas desde hace algunos  
meses en el pueblo Ikitöh. Una joven salía muy de mañana mientras que la otra le  
respondía y se quedaba en casa esperándola.  
La chica que corría era de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello naranja corto un poco por  
debajo de los hombros, llevaba un vestido celeste cubierto con una chaqueta blanca.

A lo largo del caminó escuchó un "Buenos días" de su mejor amigo, Kamui Keisuke, de tez  
morena cabello marrón y ojos negros, quien se había asomado por la cerca hacia la calle.

— ¡Buenos días, Keisuke! -contestó con una sonrisa-  
— ¿Vas camino al entrenamiento?  
— ¡Si!, ya es muy tarde nos vemos luego -se inclinó como despedida para seguir  
corriendo-

Subió una pequeña colina con un dojo (N/A: Lugar de meditación y práctica de diferentes  
actividades tradicionales en la región) en la cima, lo hizo muy despacio tratando de  
pensar en algo como excusa por su tardanza, pero su maestro apareció justo delante de  
ella, con una mirada muy significativa.

— Llegas tarde.  
— ¡Lo siento! -se inclinó hacia él apretando los parpados fuertemente-  
— Esta bien, pero respetar el horario es parte del entrenamiento, Mei. -suspiró-  
— Lo entiendo...  
— Ponte a trabajar, te falta muy poco...  
— ¡Sí! -responde muy firmemente-

El entrenamiento de Mei Kurami consistía en una combinación de resistencia, fuerza e  
inteligencia, desde levantar pesas, hasta resolver un problema matemático. Su maestro le  
orientaba en algunas nuevas indicaciones, pero realmente Mei demostraba un buen  
desempeño.

— Muy bien -gritó el maestro desde el dojo- lávate las manos, para tomar el té.

El maestro acostumbraba al finalizar el entrenamiento beber té y aún en verano tomarlo en  
un kotatsu (N/A: el kotatsu es un marco de mesa cubierto por un futón donde debajo hay  
una estufa, se usa bastante en invierno para mantenerte caliente).

Mientras ambos degustaban de ese sabor y platicaban sobre ciertas cosas, un tema en  
especial, hizo a Mei dudar un poco.

— Mei, al inicio de este entrenamiento, me dijiste que, vivías sola  
—...Em...si -había duda en la voz de Mei-  
— Pero eso no es del todo cierto.  
— Claro que lo es -trató de sonar segura-

El maestro de Mei, Hoshi, era bastante sabio y aunque sólo era un humano, sabía mucho  
acerca de lo que le rodeaba.

Hoshi la miraba sin cesar.  
De pronto el rostro de Mei fue bastante extraño e intranquilo.

— ¿Mei?...-  
— Eh...bueno... -titubeó- ¿Por qué tanto interés, maestro? -intentó mantener la calma-  
— Bueno, como parte de tu prueba final necesito visitar el lugar donde vives

Mei miró inocentemente a su maestro luego hacia un lado y luego hacia abajo.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

Si pregunta fue tan directa que dejó a Mei con un hilo de voz.

— ¡¿Que-e...como...?!  
— Quiero conocerla -tomó un sorbo de té-

Mei esquivó la mirada un momento, pero luego miro a su maestro preocupada...

— Pero...  
— Sólo quiero verla -la miró- ¿no puedo?, sólo quiero conocerla.

Mei suspiró.

— ¿Cuándo...?  
— Tu dime

A pesar de todo, la cara de Mei no dejó de mostrar preocupación.  
De regreso a casa, aún perdida en sus pensamientos se encaminó a la casa de su mejor  
amigo,

— Hola...  
— ¡Mei! -bastante sorprendido-...que sorpresa...  
— ¿Qué? ¿no puedo visitarte? -dijo haciendo un puchero-  
— Eh jajajaj, claro que puedes -dijo acariciándole la cabeza- pero es realmente un  
milagro tal vez hoy llueva -dijo mirando el cielo-  
— Que cruel eres -sonrió un poco-... ...tengo algo que decirte...  
— ¿Que ocurre?  
— Pues...es que...no sé...-miró al suelo con vergüenza-  
— ¿Eh?  
— Keisuke...-volteó a verlo y guardo silencio por un momento- ¿crees que tomar éste  
entrenamiento esté bien?

Sólo la miró por un momento.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso...? -contestó-  
— Pues...todos dicen que es una bendición este poder...-hizo una pausa- todos creen que  
si soy un ángel, puedo protegerlos de la maldad, pero tengo algo de miedo...  
— ¿A qué?  
— Al no ser como ellos dicen...  
— Mei -tomó su mano, cosa que causó un sonrojo rebelde en las mejillas de ella- yo creo  
que debes hacer lo que te guste, no hagas algo sólo porque los demás lo esperan de tí  
— Keisuke...  
— Eres especial, porque tienes un poder que los demás no tienen, pero si no te sientes  
bien desarrollándolo, no lo hagas...tu decides...  
— ¿No decepcionaré a los demás?  
— No te decepciones a ti misma

El rostro sorprendido de Mei, las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y luego un  
abrazo intentando buscar apoyo, todo eso, hizo que ya no hubiera más dudas en ella,  
definitivamente, quería protegerlo a él y a todas las personas que amaba, para que ya no  
hubieran mas arrepentimientos.

— Gracias... -susurró-  
— Descuida, yo estoy para ti -le sonrió-

Mei se separó de Keisuke y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por éste.  
— Debo irme  
— Si, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto

.

.

"Eres un ángel maravilloso, Mei"


	2. Esta Es Mi Hermana

— ¡Meiiii!, ya despierta se te va a hacer tarde de nuevo

— Mei ¿me estás escuchando? -acercándose a ella- Meiiiii -moviéndola-  
— Ahh...ya voy...  
— Mei, el maestro Hoshi se enojará...-preocupada-  
— ¡¿El maestro Hoshi?! -levantándose asustada de golpe- ¡Sae! ¿Qué hora es? -levantándose rápido-  
— Son las 7:10 AM...-con naturalidad-  
— ¡No otra vez!

Se levantó y se alisto bastante rápido, más de lo usual. Se despidió de su hermana y se encaminó como todos los días a su práctica, esperando no ser castigada.

La que se quedaba en casa era Sae la hermana menor de Mei, tenía cabello largo por debajo de la cintura, un poco ondulado y de color plomo-gris cenizo, ojos negros y tez blanca (aún más que la de Mei), Amaba la sal y despreciaba lo dulce, vestía siempre una camisa-suéter color beige encima de una camisa manga larga blanca y una falda por encima de las rodillas café oscuro. Sae podía ser muy inocente y como protección Mei le había prohibido hablar con otras personas, incluso salir de casa. Ella no le reprochaba nada aunque se aburría en casa, pero le obedecía porque confiaba mucho en ella..

Pero entonces...  
El mismo día aburrido y rutinario de siempre se hizo presente, limpiar y cocinar, incluso hasta preparó la cena temprano y pensó en hacer algún postre; pero de pronto escuchó un forcejeo en la puerta.  
De inmediato se asustó e intentó esconderse, pues no sabía que más hacer.

Quien deseaba entrar por la puerta se trataba del amigo de Mei.  
Al parecer le tomó un poco más de tiempo entrar ya que tuvo que hacerlo por una ventana medio abierta y cuando lo logró caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina

Pero de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más.

— Algo no está bien... -dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Y mientras subía las escaleras, Sae intentó esconderse en otro lado pero resbaló.

Fue ahí cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

— Oye tu... ¡¿quien eres?!

Sin saber que decir, titubeó algo nerviosa, pero antes de poder decir nada Keisuke la interrumpió.

— ¿Quién eres? -dijo acercándose hacia ella-  
— ¡Yo...este! –respondió con una voz temblorosa y con pequeños indicios de lágrimas-  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Eres una ladrona?! -con bastante enfado-  
— Yo...no soy una ladrona -gritó con un hilo de voz-  
— ¿Entonces...?  
— Yo...yo soy…la…¡hermana de Mei!  
— ¿La hermana de Mei? -soltándola- ¿estás de broma?  
— ¡Claro que no! -contestó-  
— Ja...muy buen intento, pero Mei no tiene hermanas, invéntate otra excusa, ladrona.  
— ¡Yo no soy...!  
— ¡Silencio!

Había decidido atrapar a la intrusa en la casa de su amiga, de tal manera que, con tal de que no escapara la encerró en una habitación sin luz ni ventanas, ignorando las súplicas y "excusas" que provenían de ella.

Cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a reinar la tierra se escuchó una voz conocida entrando por la puerta,

— ¡Ya volví!  
— Bienvenida -repondió-

Mei se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar una voz que no acostumbraba y se estremeció al notar que su amigo había entrado y se preocupó mucho más cuando no escuchó más que sus respiros.

— Mei, encontré a una intrusa aquí -Kamui rompe el hielo-  
— ¿In...intrusa? -sonrió nerviosa-  
— Si, la encerré en esta habitación -señalando-  
—...-

Mei se había quedado petrificada.

— Keisuke...yo  
— ¿Y sabes? lo más gracioso es que aseguró ser tu hermana -acompañado de esas palabras rió apresuradamente-

Pero Mei guardaba un profundo silencio con una mirada extraña hacia Keisuke.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?, pareciera que...

Sin decir nada se acercó a la habitación donde su amigo había encerrado a la "intrusa" y al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a una Sae asustada, con lágrimas secas agachada frente a la puerta.

— Keisuke...yo -suspiró profundamente, para luego mirarlo- esta chica...es mi hermana

El chico de cabello café, la miraba, a su amiga, y ahora a la hermana de su amiga.

— Siento no habértelo dicho...pero...yo -miro por un segundo hacia su hermana-  
— Mei, dime que es esto -había guardado una calma agobiante-  
— ...-volteó a verlo-  
— ¿Cómo...?...¿por qué?...-dijo extremadamente enojado-  
— Yo...en realidad, ¡no lo hice apropósito! es sólo...

Sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta principal, ignorando los gritos suplicantes de su amiga.

— ¡Keisuke! -siguiéndolo- ¡espera!  
— Creí que confiabas en mí... -enojado-  
— Si conf...  
— ¿Si confiabas en mí? jaja, deja de MENTIRME MÁS -dicho esto salió por la puerta-

"No lo entiendes ¡déjame explicarte!"  
Repetía incesablemente.

"Ya no más, Kurami-san."  
Fueron los pensamientos de un amigo frustrado.

Sae lloraba, lo había escuchado todo, era su culpa, era tu lo su culpa.  
¿Lo era?.

Probablemente.


	3. Hoshi Intercede

El sol se asomaba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación, obligando a la joven a  
levantarse, recogió sus sábanas y fue directamente a hacer el desayuno para su  
hermana.  
El reloj apuntaba las 7:30 AM como siempre había intentado todo para despertarla de una  
manera sutil pero no lo había conseguido. probablemente pasó otra hora más para que  
despertara.

— ¡Por fin despertaste, Mei! –le dijo en cuanto la vio salir de la habitación -  
— Lo siento...es que tenía mucho sueño –dijo frotando sus ojos-  
— ¡Pero ya es muy tarde! –respondió preocupada-  
— Oh...olvidé decírtelo -dejo levantando el futón- hoy no iré donde el maestro  
— ¿No? ¿por qué? -realmente sorprendida-  
— Es que hoy vendrá a nuestra casa  
— ¡¿QUÉEE?! ¿En serio? –dijo la peligris muy sorprendida-  
— Si…él dijo que quería conocerte –respondió confundida-  
— ¡Es genial!... tengo que cocinar algo muy bueno, dime lo que le gusta –la miró -  
— Bueno...ammm cualquier cosa estaría bien en realidad

Mei no estaba del todo bien, aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido anoche, ya había logrado  
calmar a Sae, diciéndole que realmente no era su culpa; pero no podía calmase a sí  
misma.  
Sae había ido a la cocina a preparar un almuerzo especial para el maestro; Mei estaba  
sorprendida de que estuviera tan animada, aunque en realidad la comprendía un poco,  
nunca salía de casa y todo por que no se lo permitía.  
Luego de que Sae preparara un curry "especial" esperaron a la llegada del maestro.

— ¿Vendrá pronto, Mei?...-en su voz se notaba cierto nerviosismo-  
— Pues supongo que no debe tardar, aunque es bastante impredecible…-dirigiéndose a la  
cocina-  
— Creo que...debe estar haciendo algo muy importante...  
— No puedo crees que piense tan bien de mi maestro -murmuró para sí misma, mientras  
se sentaba junto a su hermana-

TOC TOC TOC

— Ya v...-intentó levantarse de la silla-  
— ¡YO VOY! -interrumpiendo a su hermana y tomándole la delantera-

Mei suspiró y sonrió un poco, su hermana si que se emocionaba fácilmente.

— Buenas tardes...señorita...-dijo el hombre tras la puerta-  
— Ho-hola ¡Pa-pase por favor! –con nerviosismo hizo una reverencia-  
— Vaya vaya, que joven tan linda –dijo sonriéndole-  
— Hola maestro –se escuchó una monótona acercándose- ella es Sae, mi hermana.  
— ¡Mucho gusto! –respondió la peligris casi automático-  
— El gusto es mío –hizo una pausa- Por cierto "Mei-chan" cada día te ves más herm...-es  
sorprendido por un golpe de ésta su estómago-  
— Sabía que diría algo como eso maestro -dijo al poner una cara tenebrosa-  
— 9.6 -dijo con dificultad, para luego toser- *cof cof* has mejorado bastante -al recuperar el  
aire- aunque no tenías por qué ser tan agresiva  
— Ya, pase -dándole lugar-  
Pasaron hacia la cocina, donde procedieron a sentarse, y donde Sae nuevamente mostró  
su respeto e interés en el maestro.

— ¡Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar! -haciendo otra reverencia, mientras le indicaba  
su lugar-  
— Ohhh...pero que chica tan hermosa -siendo amenazado por una de las miradas  
asesinas de Mei- deberías aprender un poco de ella "Mei-kun"  
— ¡Espero que le guste la comida! –y nuevamente hizo otra reverencia-  
— Descuida, todo se ve delicioso, muchas gracias –le sonrió-

Muchas pláticas surgieron mientras degustaban de la comida, Sae poco a poco fue  
perdiendo el temor hacia el maestro, pero Mei no estuvo del todo tranquila el maestro la  
miraba fijamente algunas veces, como diciéndole que los dejara a solas.

— Mei –la miró nuevamente- por favor

Mei comenzó a sudar y por un momento se quedó inmóvil esperando alguna excusa  
válida para evitar aquella situación.

Lo que más le desconcertaba era la mirada del maestro.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? -titubeó-  
— Sólo quiero preguntarle algo a Sae-chan  
— ¿No puede hacerlo ahora?  
— Quiero preguntárselo sólo a ella  
— ¿De que se trata, maestro? –dijo Sae con inocencia-  
— Ma…maestro…  
— Sólo será un momento…Mei

Se quedó un momento en silencio, realmente no podía decirle que no  
— Está bien...-levantándose-  
Antes de salir por la puerta los miró a ambos, esperando que nada malo sucediese.  
Sae miró a su hermana salir y luego volteó a ver al maestro, quien ya la miraba  
insistentemente, causándole cierto nerviosismo, quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida  
por la pregunta fugaz de Hoshi.

— ¿Tu…realmente eres la hermana de Mei? –el tono de voz que utilizaba era totalmente  
diferente a los que hubiera usado antes con alguna de las dos-  
— …yo…si, lo soy…-con preocupación miró un momento al suelo intimidada por la fuerte  
mirada del maestro-  
— ¿Es tu madre la misma que la de Mei?  
— Ma… ¿madre?  
— ¿Recuerdas a tu madre, puedes describírmela?

El maestro no dejaba contestar a Sae, y de hecho a la última pregunta Sae no respondió  
ni intentó responderlo, sólo miraba fijamente al suelo con una mirada un poco perdida.

— ¿Cómo son tus padres?-  
— Mis...pa...  
— ¿Los recuerdas?-  
— Creo que...no... –contestó con cierta dificultad-  
— ¿Entonces murieron antes de que los conocieras?  
— Yo...no –su respiración se volvió pesada y su mirada se dilataba-...no los recuerdo -  
agacha la cabeza-  
— Dime tu primer recuerdo...  
— Yo… ví a Mei...en un cuarto blanco y ella…..est…estaba sentada…a..a mi lado… -comenzó a  
sudar y a temblar-

Cómo ignorando todo eso, el maestro no dejaba de preguntar.  
— ¿Que edad tiene la Mei de tus recuerdos?  
Y cada vez se hacía más daño

— No...¡no lo recuerdo! –lagrimeó y sus manos intentaba tapar su boca-  
— Sae...

* * *

_Mei de unos 5 años estaba sentada en una silla, cabizbaja como si algo grave le pasara, _

_a su lado en una cama yacía una joven de cabellos gris/plateado y sus ojos permanecían _  
_cerrados, pero ese día lentamente comenzó a abrirlos y eran de color negro como la _  
_noche. Mei quien la miró fijamente no mostraba ninguna acción, estaba como hipnotizada _  
_por una fuerza mayor; lentamente el cuerpo de esa chica se incorporó hasta quedar _  
_prácticamente sentada en la cama._

_La chica miró fijamente la mirada que sostenía Mei, esa mirada era de indiferencia, pero _  
_con toda la inocencia que la rodeaba se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su cara _  
_haciendo cambiar la reacción de Mei._

_— Que...¿qué sucede Sae? -nerviosa por el acto-_  
_— Tú...-dijo la chica- ¿quién eres? -sosteniendo la mirada-_  
_Lo único que pasó por la mente de Mei fue '¿qué le ocurre a mi hermana?'._

* * *

— No lo recuerdo...-se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, llorando aún más-

El maestro no dijo nada, se levantó y con una cara de preocupación se dirigió a la puerta  
donde Mei había salido antes.

— ¡Maestro! –exclamó la pelinaranja-  
— Ya he terminado -dijo sin detenerse-  
— ¡Espere! -siguiéndolo- ¿qué sucedió?  
— ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? -la miró intrigado-

Sólo lo miró sorprendida.

— Esa chica... -dijo viendo hacia el horizonte- ¿quién es?  
—...sólo es mi hermana...  
— Eso no es verdad, Mei.  
— ¿Qué...? –habló con un hilo de voz-

Entró rápidamente a la casa, Ignorando que su maestro desaparecía lentamente por el  
horizonte.


	4. Sae, Mei y Kamui

— ¡Buenos días!  
— ...¡Keisuke-san!...yo...

Desde esa vez que Keisuke se había marchado por la mentira de Mei.  
Sae y él no se habían visto durante bastante tiempo, y hoy decidió tocar la puerta de la  
casa Kurami un día por la mañana.

— Lo siento...sé que no me esperabas -sonrió nerviosamente-

Sae miró hacia el suelo un poco preocupada.  
— Mi hermana...no está en casa...-sin mirarlo-  
— Eso lo sé -contestó de inmediato- yo vine a visitarte -la miró-  
— ¿A mí? -lo miró confundida-  
— Sí...-apartó la mirada avergonzado- ¿hay algún problema con eso?  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió- p...pasa, p...por favor

Al entrar de alguna manera se sintió más nervioso, Sae lo seguía silenciosamente a paso  
corto, aún no muy segura si podía confiar en él. De repente Keisuke se detuvo, haciendo  
que Sae se golpeara levemente con su espalda.

— Sae...-se volteó hacia ella- puedes llamarme Kamui...ese es...mi primer nombre -miró  
hacia un costado levemente sonrojado-

Lo miró por un momento sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió.  
— Entonces, tu puedes llamarme Sae, Kamui

Escuchar su nombre con esa voz tan dulce hizo que se estremeciera, y su leve sonrojo  
pasó a ser cohibimiento total.

— Es-estás exagerando...-volteó y siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina-

Sae sólo miró sin comprender, para luego seguirlo.  
— Bu...bueno... te ayudaré a cocinar -le sonrió-  
— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! -respondió contenta- pensaba en hacerle un postre a Mei, pero  
simplemente no se me dan muy bien...

Keisuke al escuchar el nombre de Mei bajó la mirada y opacando su sonrisa.  
Sae notó ese cambio.

— Lo siento...-dijo- creo que dije algo malo  
— No, no te preocupes -dijo secamente-

Ella sólo miró tristemente al suelo.  
Keisuke se sintió un poco mal, no era culpa de Sae su problema con Mei, así que se  
acercó hacia ella y posó una mano en su cabeza.

— Discúlpame, no hiciste nada malo, Sae -le volvió a sonreír-

Keisuke no tuvo problemas en ayudar a Sae con la cocina, excepto porque ella tenía esa  
manía de colocarle un exceso de sal a todos los postres. Pero fuera de eso, Sae era  
bastante simpática y rápidamente logró acostumbrarse a su compañía, entonces se  
preguntó, ¿como pudo dudar de ella en aquel entonces?.

— Bueno, y con esto terminamos, ¿quieres probarlos?  
— No, en realidad...odio los dulces  
— Eso explica tu adicción por la sal -suspiró- eres excepcional...  
— ¿Es muy raro?  
— No...bueno...no me refería a eso -sonriendo- si no que eres alguien muy especial  
— ¿Especial?  
— Sí, eso quiere decir que eres única y deberías estar orgullosa de eso -dijo mientras  
colocaba todo en su lugar-  
— Especial...-repitió-

Era como si no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.  
— Oye...Kamui -dijo quitándose su delantal-  
- ¿Qué sucede? -Imitando a Sae-  
- Bueno...es que Mei ha estado algo triste estos últimos días... -bajó la mirada-

Keisuke no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ver hacia un punto y luego, como si no hubiera  
escuchado nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sae lo siguió antes de que saliera.

— Por favor -dijo rápidamente-...no te enojes con ella...-suplicó-

Keisuke paró en seco y aún sin verla respondió.  
— ¿Por qué no debería? es una mentirosa  
— Fue...¿mi culpa? -preguntó-  
— Por supuesto que no -volteó a verla- tú no la obligaste a mentirme  
— Ella no tiene la culpa...

Lo último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, pero Keisuke logró escucharlo.  
— Sae, odio las mentiras y ella lo sabe, no tenía que ocultarme las cosas, es una clara  
muestra de que no soy de confianza.

Sae calló por un momento, analizando lo que le había dicho. Al ver que había terminado,  
Keisuke se dio la vuelta para salir.

— Debió tener una razón...-dijo audiblemente-

Una vez más volvió hacia ella.  
— ¿Cuál? ¿hay una razón para mentirle a un amigo de la infancia?

Sae no sabía que decir, pero de alguna manera, tenía que convencerlo.

— Yo confié en ella pero fué tan fácil para ella mentirme -bajó la mirada-  
— Pero realmente no confiabas en ella... -sentenció-  
— ¿Qué? por supuesto que lo hacía -lo miró confundido-  
— Pero si confiaras en ella al menos sabrías que tuvo razones para hacerlo...  
— ¿Existen razones para ocultarte, Sae? ¡Tú también deberías estar molesta! -gritó-

El silencio esta vez fué bastante grande, la mirada de Keisuke se suavizó al mirar que Sae  
también lo miraba, pero con gentileza, suspiró un poco para decir algo, pero Sae le tomó  
la delantera.

— Yo creo en Mei -dijo firmemente-

Su respuesta realmente lo sorprendió, a pesar de que ella tenía una mirada gentil, no  
expresaba duda en lo que decía. Entonces río un poco, tratando de comprenderla.

— Tu realmente eres muy ingenua-  
— Kamui...-interrumpió- Mei no es una mala persona -su mirada se tornó preocupada-  
— Sé que no lo es -asintió-  
— Entonces, dale una oportunidad, por favor...

Notó que Sae realmente sabía persuadir, además tenía que reconocer, que estaba  
siendo muy duro con Mei.

— Te admiro, Sae...-rió levemente-  
— A la que debes admirar es a Mei, ella es realmente increíble -le sonrió-

Keisuke se rindió ante la amabilidad de Sae, había logrado llegar a su corazón, tan  
fácilmente, y realmente quería saber por qué Mei le ocultó por tanto tiempo a esa persona  
maravillosa.

— ¿Sabes...Sae? -le miró-  
— ¿Sí?

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana cerca del salón.  
— Yo estaba enamorado de Mei -

Sae lo miró sorprendida  
— ¿Enamorado?  
— Así...así era...pero ya no  
— Ya veo... -dijo aún sorprendida-

La miró de reojo y luego sonrió, la miró con una sonrisa, realmente Sae sabía como aliviar  
las preocupaciones.

— Oye ¿no te aburres de estar sola aquí?  
— No, por qué tú estás conmigo -le sonrió-

Keisuke río ante la respuesta.  
— ¿Y antes?

Lo pensó un poco y luego contestó.  
— No lo sé, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada

El sol comenzaba a bajar lo que indicaba el regreso de Mei, Keisuke se despidió de Sae  
y tomó la ruta de salida del pueblo y luego de poco tiempo encontró lo que buscaba, a  
Mei quien caminaba de regreso cabizbaja y un rostro cansado. En cuanto él la miró corrió  
hacía ella quien se quedó perpleja, dejó de caminar y lo observó, mientras que de sus  
labios suspiraba débilmente su nombre.

— ¡Meiii! -gritó, ya estando más cerca-  
— Keisuke -dijo un poco más fuerte lo que antes había sido un suspiro- ¡KEISUKE! -corrió  
hacía él-

Keisuke la abrazó y ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos correspondió al abrazo mientras  
sollozaba

— Keisuke -decía aún ella sin aliento-  
— No digas nada -cortaba- todo está olvidado...  
— Pero...  
— Yo…-desenlazando el abrazo- no debí enojarme de esa manera  
— No es cierto...-secando las lágrimas con su mano- tenías todo el derecho a molestarte  
conmigo  
— Mei, debiste tener tus razones para no habérmelo dicho

Sólo acertó a mirarlo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
— Yo confío en ti -dicho esto la abrazó nuevamente-

Mei volvió a llorar y susurraba constantemente "gracias" en el oído de Keisuke.  
Escuchaba la resonancia, una molesta pero fuerte resonancia.

"Sin embargo...no todo será como antes..."


	5. Sal, Amigos y Nyah

_— Yo estaba enamorado de Mei_ -

Esas palabras no se apartaban de la mente de Sae...

— ¿Qué es el amor?...-esa pregunta resonaba por el lugar-  
— No lo sé -respondió una voz friamente-  
— ¿Y yo lo sé?...  
— No, tú no lo sabes...-dijo ahora con tristeza-  
— ¿No?...entonces...  
— No pienses en eso, es doloroso -dijo nuevamente la voz con un tono amable-  
— Pero, ¿por qué esto me parece familiar?...  
Sintió que la voz se apagó completamente.

10101000010101110101010100001010111010101010000101 0111010

— ¡Sae! ¡Sae! -la sacudió-  
— ¿Uhmmm?..., -dijo somnolienta-  
— ¡Levántate!  
— ¿Qué sucede...?  
— ¿Qué sucede? ¡llegaré tarde con el maestro!  
— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¿es tan tarde? -incorporándose- no puede ser...-miró hacia la ventana- lo siento  
Mei...  
— No te preocupes -sonriendo- de vez en cuando es delicioso levantarse tarde, pero ya  
debo irme -se dirigió a la salida- ¡Nos vemos!  
— ¡Sí!, cuidate mucho, vuelve pronto

Sae miró hacia la ventana, por alguna razón el sueño que había tenido la había dejado  
pensativa, esa voz de su sueño ¿quién podría ser?.  
No quería pensar más en ello, sin embargo lo hacía.

Había pensado en muchas cosas, cosas que antes no tenía ni la intención de considerar,  
la conversación que había tenido con Kamui hizo que se diera cuenta que vivía  
demasiado sola.  
Hizo los quehaceres de la casa con esos pensamientos, realmente le llamaba la atención  
el exterior.  
Entonces encontró una perfecta excusa para salir.  
Al momento de preparar la comida se percató que le faltaba su adicción: La sal.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 2:00PM, pensó entonces que Keisuke ya no la visitaría y  
tendría que desobedecer a Mei y salir de casa para buscarla pero ella no quería hacerlo  
por una parte, eso de seguro le causaría más problemas a su hermana.

Desde que recuerda Sae no podía probar nada dulce sin enseguida escupirlo, era raro,  
pero no tenía perjuicios más que una adicción y dependencia, Mei intentó intervenir, pero  
realmente eso ya era parte de Sae.  
No podría comer nada que no estuviese preparado con sal y la azúcar no era una opción.  
Miraba el reloj constantemente y trataba de calmase...pero el síndrome de abstinencia le  
ganó y decidió salir de casa.

No tenía experiencia alguna en el mundo exterior, pero no podía quedarse más en casa.  
Pensó que si Mei la descubría la metería en problemas (como sucedió con Keisuke), así  
que se hizo pasar por una forastera.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y al sentir la luz del sol se animó, tomó el monedero de Mei y se  
puso en marcha.

— Disculpe -dijo con un hilo de voz-  
— ¿Sí?  
— Eh...lo siento ¿podría decirme donde encuentro la tienda más cercana?...  
— Mmm...pues no es tan cercana como cree, ¿usted es nueva en el pueblo?  
— Si, así es -sonrió nerviosa-  
— Ya veo, pues la gente de Ikitöh compra en el siguiente pueblo, yendo por ese camino -  
señalándolo-  
— Ahh...muchas gracias -hizo una reverencia-  
— De nada -sonriéndole- Si vas caminando hacia el siguiente pueblo te tardarás alrededor  
de media hora -dijo alejándose de ella- ¡Ah! y asegúrate de volver cuando todavía esté el  
sol -indicó-  
— ¡Muchas gracias!

A Sae todo le llamaba la atención. Claro, era la primera vez que salía de casa desde que  
Mei y ella se mudaron a Ikitöh y podía respirar el aire y ver el sol con esa libertad...era un  
sentimiento que no podía explicar con palabras. El pueblo era realmente pequeño, porque  
pronto observó como el poblado decrecía y en lugar de casas había pasto a los lados y  
un largo camino por delante.  
Llegó al siguiente pueblo y aunque estaba algo agotada admiró las diferencias que tenía  
con Ikitoh, había más casas, había comerciantes que trabajaban sin descansar, estaba  
asombrada de ver a tantas personas reunidas. Aunque sentía...como si no fuera la  
primera vez que estaba rodeada de tantas personas.

— Lo siento jovencita, ¿puedo ayudarle? -decía un señor de edad-  
—... ¡Ah! lo siento -avergonzada- sí...he venido del pueblo Ikitöh y quisiera saber dónde  
está la tienda más cercana  
— Puedes encontrar lo que quieras aquí, ¿buscas algo en específico?  
— Sii, busco sal  
— ¿Sal? -dijo muy sorprendido el hombre- ¿vienes de tan lejos sólo por eso?  
— Si...-dijo con naturalidad- ¿puedo encontrar por aquí?...  
— S-seguro...ahí hay una tienda de especias -dijo aún sorprendido mientras le indicaba el  
lugar-

Sae agradeció y muy entusiasmada caminó hasta la tienda, se miraba feliz y como tanta  
era su felicidad al llegar a la tienda se percató que el monedero no estaba.  
Miró al suelo pero no vio nada.

— Lo siento -responde la chica- pero...no...lo compraré...-dijo con desilusión-  
— Entiendo -respondió la dependienta- en ese caso ¡sigu...!-  
— ¡Espere! ¡yo pagaré por eso! -interrumpió una voz masculina-

Era un chico joven apareciendo entre el gentío, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color,  
vestido con un traje negro y blanco, con una espada y un banda en su cabeza, sin duda  
llamaba mucho la atención.

— S-son 300 y-yenes -dijo la dependienta con cierto sonrojo en su rostro-  
— Bien, tome  
— Gracias por su compra  
— Tómalo, es tuyo -dirigiéndose hacia Sae-  
— ¿Eh?...¿para mí?...pero tú...  
— Tranquila, tómalo como un regalo, y toma -tirando algo- no te confíes tanto de las  
personas -dio la vuelta para marcharse-

Sae lo vio irse, luego miró lo que el chico le había dado...era, era...¿su monedero?,

Se encaminó de regreso a Ikitoh ya se hecho tarde, el crepúsculo había comenzado.  
En el camino pensaba en el chico que había conocido, de alguna manera sentía algo  
especial provenir de él, la causaba un inquietud.

Cuando llegó al pueblo de Ikitöh se podía apreciar todavía el crepúsculo, al verlo se  
quedó anonadada, nunca había visto nada hermoso...bueno, además de la luna que  
iluminaba su recámara.  
Caminó unos metros más pero a lo lejos vio acercarse a alguien conocido...¡era Keisuke!,  
no podía dejar que él la viera, pensó rápido y se escondió en un callejón semi-oscuro y  
esperó allí hasta que el pasase.

— Uff...menos mal que no se dio cuenta -aliviada- bueno mejor me doy prisa.

Pero antes que diera un paso escuchó.  
— Miauu...  
— ¿Uh?... ¿qué es eso? -inclinándose- parece un gato...

Y en efecto eso era. Un gato color negro se aproximó a ella.  
— Miauuu...-maullaba-  
— ¡Qué lindoo! -tomándolo en sus brazos-  
— Miauuu...no soy un gato ¿puedes bajarme? -dijo en un tono molesto ¿qué era eso? ¿el  
gato...HABLANDO?-  
— ¿Puedes hablar? ¡eso es sorprendente! -dijo alegremente-  
— Miauu, odio que me llamen gato...-dijo irritada-...espera,,,tu...¡¿túu...puedes escuchar lo  
que digo?! -dijo el misterioso gato negro-  
— Si -asintió-  
— Pero ¡¿cómo?!, los humanos no deberían entenderme, ¿cómo tu...? -saltando de los  
brazos de Sae-  
— ¿Por qué no? -mirándola con atención-  
— Porque los gatos no debería hablar  
— ¿No lo hacen? -dijo sorprendida-  
— ¿En qué mundo vives? -sin poder creer que hablaba en serio-

Sae miró al gato, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que decía, mientras éste se dió la vuelta  
para hablar.

— No soy un gato  
— ¿No?...  
— Me llamo Nyah -volteó a verla- y no soy un gato, soy un ángel  
— Un...¿ángel? -mirándola asombrada mientras se incorporaba-  
— Así es, vengo directamente del reino sagrado  
— Pero...no pareces uno...-recordando a su hermana-  
— Tengo esta forma porque estoy buscando a alguien...  
— ¿A quién?...-preguntó con curiosidad-

Nyah la miró por un momento, su rostro era demasiado puro, su aura también irradiaba  
paz; entonces desertó cualquier duda sobre ella.

— Busco a una chica llamada Sae, sin embargo he pasado 3 días aquí y no he escuchado  
ese nombre por ningún lado  
— Yo soy Sae -respondió señalándose a sí misma-

Por un momento Nyah y Sae se miraron mutuamente, la gata la miraba como dudosa,  
pero la cara de Sae no mostraba duda alguna.

— ¿Tú eres Sae?, ¿la hermana menor de Mei Kurami? -sorprendida-  
A lo que Sae asiente.

— Pues...vaya, me esperaba a alguien más inteligente -suspiró- llévame contigo, te  
cumpliré tu deseo  
— ¿Qué deseo? -ignorando lo que dijo antes-  
— Tu tienes un deseo, ¿no?-la miró insistente-  
— Pues...  
— Lo que quieras, sólo dilo

Sae trató de pensar en uno, aunque realmente lo tenía claro; pero al ver que ya el sol se  
había ocultado se dio cuenta que tenía que llegar a casa.

— ¡Ay no!, debo ir a casa -levantándose-  
— ¡Oye! espera -siguiéndola- no me dejes aquí  
— Oh, lo siento Nyah...pero no puedo llevarte a casa Mei es alérgica a los gatos  
— ¡No soy un gato! -dijo molesta- y debes llevarme contigo

Sae se opuso, pero luego no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a Nyah con ella, tal vez Mei  
no se molestara tanto si se lo explicaban...


End file.
